


If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand

by narkmutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin continues to annoy Michael throughout the day. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand

“There’s something on your bum.”

Michael turned around to look at Gavin, his eyebrows furrowed, and then tried to look around at his backside, wondering if he had sat on anything that day, or if maybe Ray put something on his chair

“Oh wait, it was just my eyes.”

Michael faltered for a moment before looking up at Gavin, with a slight glare.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Gavin laughed and walked closer to Michael.

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got FINE written all over you.”

Michael put his hands on his hips (in the not totally gay way of course), and sighed.

“What the fuck is _that one_ supposed to mean?” He asked.

Gavin didn’t answer his question, just smiled wider and continued with his lines.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!”

Michael groaned and put his face in his hands. Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~

Michael didn’t realize just how many pick up lines Gavin had gathered. Through out the day, Gavin had snuck up on Michael about five times, saying what he needed to and then would walk on. They would just get stupider and stupider as well. Half way through the day, he actually thought Gavin hadn’t had anymore when he said, “You’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” (And Michael didn’t totally blush and look away when he said it.)

He even go so into it that when Michael was in the break room and Gavin walked in, he fell down to the ground (Michael won’t admit he ran over to him because he was worried something had happened) and announced, “I need an ambulance!” and then when Michael leaned over to him, he whispered, “Because my heart stopped when I saw you.”

Michael dropped his hold on Gavin’s head and didn’t bother cooing at him when it his the ground with a thud and heard a yelp come from his idiot.

~~~

Michael would never admit (not even really to himself), that he secretly loved the stupid things his boyfriend said. He would not-really-but-totally-would go out of his way to pass where he knew Gavin was, just to be proved that Gavin was at the ready with pick-up lines. He decided one of his favourites was “Are you an interior decorator? ‘Cause when I saw you, the room became beautiful.” He didn’t really get it, but it was cute. They were all still really cheesy, but he couldn’t help the smile that found its way on to his face when Gavin was turned around.

So, when the end of the day came and Michael and Gavin were walking home to Michael’s (really their) apartment, and Michael asked Gavin’s attention in a small voice, Gavin was surprised with what he got.

“Yeah, Michael?” Gavin asked as he wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist.

Michael was hesitant for a moment, wondering if what he was about to say was too cheesy or if it didn’t make sense or if Gavin wouldn’t get it but he pushed all of that aside and with a slight red coming up on his cheeks, he opened his mouth.

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”

Gavin stopped walking and turned to Michael, whose cheeks were pretty much glowing red and smiled wide. They shared a small laugh as Gavin pulled his boyfriend in for a small kiss, and whispered against his lips, “hey, what are you doing tonight? Cause I’m gonna be doing you.”

Michael groaned into Gavin’s neck.

“Fucking idiot.”


End file.
